Of Questioning Sanity
by The Lil' Lion
Summary: It's a cold winter day. Too cold, and Annabeth Chase is walking to school with a t-shirt and jeans. Yes, she is freezing, and yes she is miserable. Even so, twenty minutes, and two conversations later, she feels a bit warmer. A Percabeth One-Shot.


Mondays. The worst day of the week, it's a universally known fact. See, Mondays are the epitome of boredom. Mondays, are like the older child of the week. The day that's a little too Perky for the other days of the week. The smart and overachieving one. Something, that no matter how hard you try, you can't ignore.

Except when you get the day off. But see, this Monday, that wasn't the case.

It was one of those days in the winter, when it wasn't snowing- heck, there wasn't even a chance of snow. Maybe the snow from last weeks blizzard had basically melted away into a pile of sludge, but there was nothing particularly exceptional about it. Except… it was just _so _cold, so cold that you could see your breath, so cold that the only part of your body that you could move was your feet- and even they were just moving out of obligation.

Even so, Annabeth Chase found herself walking to school, in jeans, and a t-shirt. This wasn't on purpose of course- she was freezing her butt off- but she hadn't gotten to taking out her winter coats yet, and she'd decided, _Hey, school isn't that far away, and it doesn't look that cold. _

Quite obviously, she was wrong. Very wrong. In fact, so wrong, that she was tempted to ring a stranger's doorbell, and ask to come in.

_It's only five more minutes of this, _She thought, and rubbed her hands against her shoulder blades. _It only takes five minutes to get frostbite, _Her mind elaborated later because this was definitely not a decision she could have thought positively of.

Annabeth Chase, however introverted and quiet she seemed, was already arranging in her head what she would say to her friends once she saw them at school. But now, it was time to get to school as quickly as possible.

And hopefully, with both physical and mental health at its max.

So, she continued on her way, and soon, she found herself just blocks away from the school. She grabbed the side straps of her binder, and shook her head. _Never happening again._ She thought, _I'll just wear my dirty clothing next time. _

Then, with extreme speed, and practiced stride, she raced to school.

By the time she arrived inside, everyone had already huddled as close to the heater as they could. Leaving no room for her to enjoy the joyus heating- the only heating- the school offering.

She sighed. It was always like this. Nothing like the signature heating of public school to just make you even more depressed.

Even better that she had a math test first period. She sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see Piper Mclean, someone she had met at the beginning of the year, but became good friends with quickly. "Annabeth, whats up?" She asked. "You look freezing." She added on, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Annabeth replied. "That is most definitely correct." She shivered. "I walked to school."

Piper didn't look impressed. "I do that to." She replied, gesturing to her feet. "I live three blocks away from you."

"No, I mean in what I'm wearing now." Annabeth pointed to her shirt.

"What?" Piper exclaimed. "That's horrible! You must be so cold!"

"Truly." Annabeth blew out of her mouth, and sighed.

"Wait…" Piper narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you just put a coat on?"

"Piper." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If I had a coat, I would have put it on, I'm not stupid."

"Of course, Ms. I have straight A's, blah, blah, blah," Piper said. "But that's not the point! Why don't you have a coat?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that-" She was interrupted by the Bell. "Nevermind." She continued, defeated. "I'll see you in third."

Piper walked away, and Annabeth grabbed her stuff, walking to her first period class, which was just down the hallway. Once Annabeth arrived at her seat, only a couple of scattered people were there. Drew, who was clinically obsessed with herself, Dakota, who had probably had a little bit too much kool aid, and a couple of other kids she didn't know as well.

As she was preparing her supplies for class, several other students entered the classroom, coffee's galore. Once Annabeth had taken out all of her supplies, she sat down in her seat, just as Percy Jackson took his seat next to her.

He was holding, of course, a coffee, but next to it, was a monster energy drink. Strange.

He proceeded to pour the drink into the coffee, and drank the entire thing in one gulp. When he caught her staring, he simply said: "I'm going to die?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was ridiculous. "Not as much as me." She answered.

"Is that a competition?" He said in response.

"Do you want it to be?" Annabeth had engaged in several other interactions like this with Percy, who was so unbelievably cocky, that sometimes, he made Drew run for her money.

"Fine." Percy faked exasperation. "I walked to school, in a sweatshirt and jeans only, and although I had coffee to warm me up, I had to wake up early for swim practice."

"Beat you already." Annabeth laughed. "I walked to school in this." She gestured to her shirt.

Percy blinked, as if he was confused. "You walked to school in that?" His voice was so accusatory, Annabeth wanted to belly laugh. If only his disbelief was real.

"Yep. t-shirt galore."

"Wow. Just for that, I need to give you my number."

"Smooth." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "But why would I want _your _number."

"To… call me?" The way Percy's mood changed from smooth to stuttering was hilarious.

"Plus," Annabeth continued. "How does walking to school in this weather in a t-shirt constitute getting your phone number?"

"What?" Percy sounded genuinely confused. "Is this rejection?"

"I'm just messing with you." Annabeth smiled a bit. "That's how I say sure."

"Sure?"

"Don't make me change my mind." Annabeth replied.

Class went on, but something had changed about the day, and Annabeth felt a little warmer.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Question: Who's your favorite Percy Jackson Character?**


End file.
